horrortalefandomcom-20200214-history
Aliza
Aliza is the protagonist of Horrortale, and the "???" human child who fell in the underground. *Many humans were killed during her absence* Appearance Aliza only wears a violet rag dress, she doesn't even wear shoes nor weapons. But she used to wear a green ribbon. Her hair is light brown and reaching to her shoulders. She is also lot more expressive than the original protagonist, but most of the time she has her eyes closed or scribbled over. She is frail, weak and skinny and her left arm was detached from her. Snowdin After Aliza escaped the ruins, she met Sans, who pranked her by pushing a spike in her hand. He told her that Papyrus wants to catch her. Sans then told her to hide behind a corpse. Afterwards, he told Papyrus where she is hiding. Papyrus found her, but let her go because he thought that she is too easy to catch, and that she is only pretending to be weak. On the first puzzle (Orb and bear trap) Aliza got her head chopped off by a bear trap. On the second try, she used the orb to analyze where is the bear trap. Then Aliza saved snowman and he gave her his nose. On the second puzzle, Aliza got stuck in the snow and died. On the second try, she realized that she can't solve it, so she used her first Freebie. But then Sans realized that she can save, so he tried to tear out her ear, until he heard some suspicious sounds, and ran away. Aliza met Flowey afterwards, and he told her more about the skeletons. Then Aliza had to choose between Papyrus's spaghetti and Sans's headdog. She chose the spaghetti. Sans then told her that it's made from kids. Snowdin town Papyrus then dropped her at Grillby's, where she was almost cooked to death until she was teleported outside by Sans. She has her arm ripped off by Sans when he is momentarily taken over by the gnawing hunger. Relationships Toriel Like in the original story, Toriel is really caring. She really cares for Aliza too. Aliza likes her, but sometimes Toriel really scares her. Toriel is known to use drugs or poisons to try to keep her from leaving. Toriel tried her best to keep Aliza from escaping, but she is convinced by Aliza to let her leave. In the comic, Aliza dies by Toriel working with Sans to kill her to stop her from escaping. In the flash game, if the player goes back to the door or the Ruins and talks to the pounding door 3 times, Aliza has to promise Toriel, that she will help monsters escape from the underground. This includes not letting Toriel die there. Flowey He is something like Aliza's guide. He seems to really care for her, while still making snide or offhanded comments about her. Sans Aliza seems really scared of him. Sans will scare her, ignore her and make her physically suffer and psychologically torture her, but he will never eat her, as it was hinted he wont eat humans. Papyrus He tried his best to test Aliza with his puzzles. When she survives, through each puzzle, he lets her go forward. He seems to have a growing affinity for her, but wont bat an eye(socket) at her suffering or demise. Backstory Unlike what Sans suggests in the teaser, where he says that Aliza looked too miserable for a well-loved baby human, Aliza was actually treated well in her home. She wasn’t poor, and had a loving family. Unfortunately, the poor girl developed Monophobia at a young age, a fear where one is scared of being alone. If she was ever left for a while, and she thought she was being left behind, it would induce panic attacks and tantrums for her. This exasperated her parents, since it further strained their marriage, which resulted in her being pushed away even more. Now,at the age of eleven, Aliza has controlled and accepted her fear, even making a few friends at her school. One day,these “friends” convinced her to climb Mount Ebott. Abilities * Save- It was explained by Flowey that she goes back to the point "where she would have wanted to die", her main attribute is "Fear", but Flowey explained that she has a small amount of determination of that. * Physical Abilities- she is weak and skinny and what's more she lost her left arm due to Sans tearing it off.